sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps
Moderators - User:SupcommMonroee, User:Krayfish, User:User:Nra 'Vadumee Characters Tholker Zhevhyit (Eteno) It was a normal, daily briefing on the current situation on Getrik. Grox resistance, more resistance, it was all the same at CXVII Corp headquarters. Suddenly, three soldiers loudly entered the room, rousing Captain Zhevhyit from his extreme state of boredom. "Captain Zhevhyit! By order of the Department of Miscellaneous Frontline Supplies under Brigadier General Sykes, you are ordered immediately to the Galactic Senate for special assignment!" The lead one yelled. "Sir, yes sir!" Tholker replied. The three Eteno nodded, and Tholker walked out of the room with them. He leaned in close to the lead one, and whispered. "Sir, you do know that I'm a supersoldier, correct?" "Why do you think you got this assignment directly from General Sykes? 'Course we know what you are!" "Alright sir. Will I be taking a shuttle, or am I going alone?" "Yer own private transport. First class, Captain. I envy ya', but this must be a ****ed important assignment if you're gettin' all that luxury! You'll be meeting up with some liasion when you land, that's all I know." -- The ride was only a few hours, and Zhevhyit tried to distance himself from the luxuries offered to him. Luxury makes a man weak. That's what his pop always told him. The supersoldier walked off the boarding ramp of his transport to meet a Dhragolon on the landing pad beside the senate hall. "Ah, you must be Captain Tholker Zhevhyit. Linguistics expert, and airborne insertion specialist?" The aide spoke to him. "That would be me. What's the assignment?" "I apologize, but I do not know. I have been instructed to lead you to the bunker where the team will be assembling." "Lead the way, then." Ahrganot Skiszgo (Dhragolon) Meanwhile, in Galactic Senate terriotry, Grandmaster Zerif and his unit were aboard the flagship, the Garmatox. Zerif's unit were going about their business as usual until one of his men heard his named get called. "Churszath Master Ahrganot Skizgo, please report to the bridge." Unaware of what was going on, Skizgo headed off to see what his Grandmaster wanted. After arriving, Skizgo quickly raised his right arm to his left shoulder, saluting his superior. "Master Ahrganot Skizgo reporting for duty. What is it that you wish to ask of me, sir?" Zerif replied, "At ease, Master. I have a special assignment for you. The Galactic Senate is in need of the most elite soldiers of the galaxy to take on some dangerous tasks. As you have demonstrated in your past experiences, I believe you are most qualified for these assignments." "What are these assignments you speak of?" "I do not know myself, but when you get there, you will find out. All I was told is that these missions are for the best of the best and no ordinairy Churszath or Alda'kapura would be eligible." "If you think I'm qualified, sir, I will gladly go on these difficult missions." "Very well. There's a shuttle escort in the hangar waiting for you. May Kray be with you." -- The Garmatox was rather close to where Skiszgo was headed to so the trip was not terribly long. Not long after arriving, he was escorted to a place simply known as the Bunker. Etah Owar (Karnasaurs) Colonel Etah was having another one of those days. After living for 2,499 years, he had seen everyone he loved wither and die, practically before his very eyes. He was tired of life, the only highs out of him were during combat and diplomacy. He had been all around the glaxy, seeing cradles of civilization, Karnas, Heglarea, Hunre, dozens of other homeworlds and thier colonies. He had seen stars enter the main sequence, he had seen a Galactic War start and end, he served on the Senate for a few years, even. He recentally began attempting suicide, knowing none of it would work. To make matters worse, it was his birthday. The average Karnasaur was lucky to see year 1,050. Yet here he was, alive and kicking, 2,500 years after the day of his hatching. Ever since the Galactic War ended, he regretted volunteering for the ELICAN program. ELICANS never die, they would say, and yet, here he is, Last of The Ten. 9 ELICANS were listed as KIA. 3 actually are. Four of them are trapped in Spode knows where after sabotaging a Hunre Crown prototype wormhole drive. They accidentally damaged it in a short firefight, and it set off, opening its exit wormhole at a set of random coordinates. Two faked thier own deaths to escape tot he Galactic Fringes, to live thier eternal lives together (yes, they were opposite genders). The three that are actually dead were killed saving Etah, shoving him through a wormhole to safety after setting an anti-matter bomb in a Hasheaon compound. Etah lived ever since believing that he was the reason they died. The reason she died. Suddenly, catching his attention from his reminenscing, the door to the observation room was opened. "Colonel Etah. Royal Orders were faxed through just now. We're to set course for these coordinates andawait instruction from a Senatorial overseer." The runner explained. A moment of thought from Etah, and then a simple order: "Make course, then." -- -- A short ride of a few minutes (Etah's flagship had the finest technology available, be it weapons, sheilds, or FTL), Etah was looking at an unassuming planet below. He looked at his first mate. "Are these coordinates correct? We've been waiting for a half hour, and still we haven't been hailed by a Senatorial." "They are correct sir. Here, see? We're being hailed by- Wait, no, that can't be right..." "What is it?" "It's channel 910-13, scramble set 1.425." "There is no channel 910-13" says a nearby technician. " Ah, but there is. I've used it occasionally. It's used for super top secret transmissions, Senatorial Hi-Risk only. It's no wonder thier using it to contact a HIRIOT. But here, on this planet..." "Not just on this planet, sir. Approximately 3 klicks underground." Etah stood and thought for a moment. "Pick it up, we've kept them waiting." "It's text only sir, encoded in a cipher." "Use cipher set 11.1201" Hesitation form the first mate, then action. "We've been ordered to land at a small bunker at these coordinates, sir. There's also a riddle: In the maintence room, say only your name." "Then set us down, Lt. I think I have an idea of what I've been summoned for." "Sir?" "Sorry, Lt. Can't tell you. Very hush-hush." "And sir-" "What, Lt?" "We're not the only ones here." Alimiraa Larsz (Miiranaars) Onboard the small spacecraft Niimara, Commander Alimiraa was investigating a planet with highly unusual lifeforms (based on germanium and using bromine as a solvent) when he received a transmission. //From: Office of the First Minister To: Commander Alimiraa Larsz, Miiranaar Supersoldier 3 Subject: Instructions Commander Alimiraa, the Galactic Senate is in need of your services for special, undercover missions. Please warp your spacecraft to these coordinates as soon as possible. Once there, you will be met by a Senatorial overseer who will give you further instructions.// Obeying the orders, Alimiraa turned to his left told his first mate to enter the coordinates into the pathfinder. It routed a path and warped the ship towards a rather insignificant planet. -- -- After waiting for a few minutes and checking all of the major communication channels, Alimiraa decided to beam down to the planet. After exiting, a secretive-looking galactic senate official appeared greeted him. "Hello, Alimiraa Larsz. You are a Miiranaar Supersoldier, correct?" asked the official. "Yes," replied Alimiraa. "I am here to escort you to the bunker, where your team will be assembling," said the official. And with that, they set off. The Bunker The Bunker is the command center for the GSSOC. It is where the team members, their staff, and the bunker's workers themselves live. It has a relatively unassuming and drab entrance, the bunker's many secrets being kept by a quite clever maintinence storage room facade. When you walk inside, you are surrounded by dirty mops, roller buckets of grimy water, windows caked with muck and scum, and quite ugly walls and floors. However, there is a broom resting in the North-Eastern corner that will not budge when you try to move it. It is welded to the floor. The rounded top of the shaft reveals a button after popping up to a verbal code. If you press it, the part of the floor West of the broom is retracted, revealing a glimmering staircase. It is a long walk, and ends at a fantastically decorated lobby where several people of mixed species are swallowed up by their work on Sporeputers. There is an elevator adjacent to a plush couch on the Western wall, and in it are dozens of buttons. The elevator simply does not go up and down, but side-to-side as well. The building contains a plethora of rooms, ranging from dormitories to hangars. Follows is a list of rooms and their corresponding codes for the elevator and all official documents pertaining to The Bunker. The letter represents the room or department's position horizontally in the underground fortress, and the number represents where it is vertically. The building is planned somewhat like a Cartesian Plane. A1 - Lobby and secretary working stations. A2 - Non-essential staff quarterings. A3 - Supercomputer room. Contains a hyperintelligent AI manufactured through joint effort by the galaxy's main tech firms. A4 - Primary armory. Contains weapons of all sorts, including riot equipment and small-scale nuclear weaponry. A5 - Secondary armory. Armory containing standard assault equipment for security staff. A6 - Maintinence and cleaning staff dormitories. B1 - Gym. High-quality facility for all staff, team members, and visitors to exercise in. B2 - Cafeteria. For all non-team members that have any meals inside the bunker. B3 - Chapel. Split into multiple sections for the myraid of religions practiced in the building by the many species that inhabit it. C1 - Security staff dormitories. mini-armory inside. C2 - Building cleaning and maintinence storage rooms. C3 - Main power generator. Runs on geothermal energy. C4 - Aeroponic farm. Capable of eliminating bunker reliance on outside food if the need arises. All D levels - Hangar bay. Contains vehicles, spacecraft, and aircraft of all sorts barring anything larger than a gunship or walker from all species involved with the bunker. E1 - Electronics room. Nerve center of the bunker's power grid. E2 - Medical center. Contains the equipment and skilled professionals usually found in the galaxy's leading emergency centers. E3 - Base game center. Contains games ranging from virtual to board to sports. E4 - Base shop. Small grocery store. E5 - Base library. Contains over 17,000 physical books and over ninety million stored digitally. E6 - Bunker training facilities. Staff can train with hundreds of weapons and study sixteen physical combat arts. E7 - Bunker water storge. F1 - Auxillary storage room. F2 - GSSOC team dormitories. Contains dining room where food is delivered by base staff, and many other luxuries not avalible to main staff. F3 - Briefing room. Where the GSSOC team recieves their assignments. Rules Each "Player" is in control of a character from their species. In each operation (which is written in tandem), an operation intro is written by the mission creator detailing all of the things that the characters did in The Bunker before the start of the operation. When the operation starts, another player begins the writing. Missions Mission 1 Intro "So... that's the operation you two. By the way, Colonel Etah and Captain Alimiraa won't be joining you for the mission. Something came up before they learned of this op." General Kesstik said, lacking his regular official tone. "Dismissed." Ahrganot and Tholker stood and left the briefing room and made their way towards the hangar. "So, we'll arrive in orbit around the planet in a Senate cruiser leased from the Konry, and then fly down in an HV-17. After that we parachute in. Sound right?" Zhevhyit asked. "Sounds right to me." The two walked into the hangar and approached the activated HV-17, which they promptly entered. The doors of the helicopter slammed shut and it lifted off. The huge hangar doors slowly opened, and the helicopter flew out and up towards the cruiser in orbit. Four hours later... "Alright, you two. We're at optimum drop altitude of 10,000 feet. Stand up!" The pilot yelled. An Eteno opened the side door and gestured for Tholker and Ahgranot to line up, as for normal precedure. Dhragolon The two looked down and could not see the ground, only a blue expanse of clouds. "Alright, let's do this!" Tholker said. He jumped first and began to plummet towards the ground. Ahrganot stretched out his wings getting ready to jump. Fortunately, he had the moderately developed wings trait and had the ability to glide so he didn't need a parachute. Then, he leaped out soaring downwards like a Ptero-eagle from Ucharpli. Ahrganot sped up joining Tholker who was still in free fall. Not long after, Tholker activated his parachute as they began descent into a green forest out of signal range from the nearby city. Suddenly, a strong wind separated the two of them and Tholker's parachute was torn. Ahrganot began to lose his balance and rapidly began to flap his wings. "Oh c'mon. Not now!" Tholker said. He began uttering prayers to Marana as he rapidly descended. Shouting over the radio, Ahrganot said, "Tholker, are you alright?" "Not really. Wherever that turbulence came from, it was strong enough to put a hole in my chute." "I've been blown off course. I'm not sure that I can reach you before impact." As Tholker rapidly descended, he crashed through the crown of the trees about to hit the hard ground, but he stopped just before; his chute was caught in a tree. Ahrganot was at least a mile away. Eteno "Agh... oh well, nothing I can't get out of." Tholker produced a knife from his belt and sliced the cords connecting him to the ruined parachute that was snagged on the thick forest cover. He fell several feet and hit the ground on his feet. "Better check my bearings." He mumbled to himself. He studied his positioning system and found that he was far from the city. If he wanted to get there before nightfall, he would need a mount. He began his trek in the direction of the city he was planned to land near. He walked for about half an hour until he exited the densest part of the forestland. Zhevhyit pulled out his radio and checked the op. channel for any interference or natives unwittingly using it. It was clear. Good. "''Tholker to Ahrganot. Tholker to Ahrganot. Do you read?" "Copy that Tholker. What's your position?" "That was a strong gust. I'm thirty klicks off of the drop zone. You'll have to initiate the op without me." "Roger that." --- Ahrganot surveyed the vast cityscape before him from the relative safety of a tall, densely-foliated tree with his binoculars. The team had to avoid bringing anything too high-tech or too much, as it would give them away to the warring factions of the planet. The city looked very pristine and there were no crumbling buildings in sight. Either the city had good repairmen, or it was untouched by the war. "A good a place as any to start, I suppose." Dhragolon Ahrganot donned a mask to fit his face and hid his wings under his jumpsuit. He glued leaves to his suit with mud to make him look like a primitive tribal inhabitant. He entered the city taking his first glance at the inhabitants. They were somewhat shorter than him, yet taller than an Eteno. Immediately, he came to gate with several guards. This city must be rather peaceful, yet still aware of the war. Ahrganot did not really know how to approach these people so he improvised. "Greetings, I wish to enter the city." "I need your passport, please." Then, the guard rudely said, "Now just wait a minute. What kind of wacko tries to waltz in dressed up as a dragon? Seems a bit suspicious on my part." "What are you talking about? All I want to do is introduce myself to your people. I've never been in a city before." "Don't play dumb with me, warmonger. I know what you are up to." Another guard said, "You know this guy could be one of those weird Forest Dwellers." "He's a bit tall for one, but I guess he passes for a Forest Dweller. After all, they are kind of ignorant and dress in weird costumes." Within the mask, Ahrganot rolled his eyes. Then, the first guard said, "Although you don't have a passport, I need to see your face. I just want to make sure you are not a spy or anything." "Oh no! My face is all scratched up by a lion! You'll faint at the sight of it." "Doesn't matter. Show me." Reluctantly, Ahrganot removed his mask trying to keep his real face as still as possible and holding his breath. The guards burst out laughing. "Ha ha! I never knew you guys wore two masks! I must say, why would you put the more realistic mask underneath the fake one?" Putting his mask back on, Ahrganot replied, "It's one of our customs. If you let me in, I would gladly enlighten your people of our interesting ways." "Fine. You can come in, but you are not allowed to enter any government buildings. I'm still suspicious of you." As Ahrganot literally waltzed in he sent a secret code via radio to Tholker alerting him that he was in the city. Karnasaur "What the hell were you thinking, General? Sending them in with out me? How long have they been running hhi-risk ops, General? I've done it for thousands of years. At yet you'd think that just because I had to run a quick confirmation with with my superiors, you should send them in any way?" Etah was furious. He felt he was being a bit arrogant, but he felt that he should have been at least alerted to the teams departure with out him. "Colonel, we had to get the team on the ground with or with out you. If either side gets to orbit they'll start colonizing planets to get the edge on the other with extra-planetary resources and-" I don't want to here it. I see your point general, but you still should have told me the team was leaving." With that, Etah turned toward the Sauran transport behind him. "Where are you going?" "They may've already started the op, but they aren't ending it with out me. With Sauran FTL I'll be planet side within the hour. I'll radio the team to get a sitrep when I get there." With that, Etah sealed the transport door and gestured for the pilot to take off. -- In a half hour Etah was in orbit around the planet. He could see smoke and fire on the surface. "Pilot, this planet's superfactions- are they nuclear capable?" "No sir, but one side exploits thermite explosives in every thing from bullets to grenades to long range missiles." "Must have the advantage." "Actually sir, the other faction has powerful shield technology. Thermite is useless against them. They only use it in small elite infantry and city defense, though. Drop time, sir." Etah nodded and climbed into his SODP (Sauran Orbital Drop Pod). He sealed the door and "kicked the door", or punched the release switch. Next thing he felt was getting jettisoned out of the transport- hard. He was heading groundside, and fast. Only Etah did orbital drops this high, and that's because when you hit the ground there's enough force to bend impervium. When he did hit the ground, he felt a cybernetic in his leg pop out of place. "Ah, for the love of Yetu-" Etah complained. Displaced implants are the worse. Fortunatly, it was the loose one that Etah just has to pop back in. "Much better." Surveying his surroundings, he heard several shouts and fotsteps headed his way. ''"Natives." Etah, using his Sauran insticts, hid in the darkness to evaluate the threat. When he saw several unclassified sentients clad in high-tech armor, he knew this was going to be difficult. Using his universal translator, he heard one, the commander, it seems, give an order to search the pod for enemy technology. Shields especially. "Thermites" Etah thought to himself. Following standard procedure to prevent technology thft he snuck away to a safe distance, activated his wrist computer, and entered the self destruct code for his pod. A 3 second countdown, a flash of light, and all that was left was brown paste and ash. "At least I know two things now: I'm in Thermite territory, and they have brown blood." Eteno Tholker had finally found a way to get to the city. It was a mule. The four-legged animal was wandering aimlessly, with a saddle on its back. The Eteno had brought some grain, so he knew there was a way to lead the animal on. Tholker fashioned a see-through bag with materials from his bag and a pouch on his belt. He tied the bag to a stick, mounted the animal, and held the stick over the mule's head in the direction of the city. "Tholker Zhevhyit! Come in Tholker! This is Colonel Etah Owar." His radio blared abruptly. After recovering from his heart attack, Zhevhyit replied: "Colonel Etah Owar, eh? I knew there was a new team member coming. Anyway, I'm on the way to the city. Ahrganot is already in posing as a tribal crazy. Where are you? "About two klicks North of your position. I killed a few of these creatures and destroyed my pod to prevent them from tracking me." "On any normal occasion, I would say good job and buy you a beer, but now is not the time for killing. I'll see if I can get to your position." "Copy that, but I had little choice but to kill them. Otherwise they would've realized something not of thier world was here. Etah out." The Eteno linguist switched off his radio and continued his ride. He adjusted the position of the stick and bag slightly so that the mule would move in the direction of Owar. Karnasaur After speaking with Tholker, Etah decided he should radio Ahrganot to get a sitrep on the city. "Etah to Ahrganot, do you copy?" "I copy. I thought you weren't coming, Colonel." "Guess you thought wrong. Tholker informs me you're in a city, designate it Alpha Point. Standby, I'm going to run a topographic scan to get an idea of the mission site." "Copy that." In a few seconds Etah had a holomap in is palm showing the topography a the area within 5 klicks. There were dots representing the positions of his team mates. "Tholker, request you join radio conversation for tactical planning." "Copy that Etah. Ears on friendly signal." "By the looks of things, we landed on the frontlines, Alpha Point is in the middle of a tactical chokepoint, a valley leading into faction designated Shield Faction territory. Faction designated Thermite Faction is currently laying siege to it." "That can't be right. The city is untouched by the war, and it's probably at DEFCON 3." Ahrganot reported. "That's because Shield Faction has powerful shield technology, artillery, ballistics, probably even land units can't phase it. Thermtie Faction employs thermite in its weaponary, and we all know incendiaries don't deal any damage against shields. Remember our primary objective. We have to determine a way to end the civil war. I recommend determining a faction and crippling its military. We knowe how we can cripple both factions: We can break the siege to let the Shields win, or sabotage the shield to let the Thermites break through. Feedback?" Etah replied. Before anyone could respond, Etah saw several more Thermites walk into his view, a platoon. They heard the explosion and were investigating. "Etah to team: Radio silence" Dhragolon Ahrganot attempted to communicate telepathically to Etah and Tholker. He was no philosopher and Telepathic Amplifiers did not work on other races, but nearly all Dhragolon had some form of telepathy. He could not get his message out in words since he wasn't fluent in Karnasaur nor Eteno language (translators would not obviously work), but he tried to imply it via emotions, a vital skill that all peacekeepers involved directly with interracial matters needed to posses. It took a while to get his message out, but he managed to. He said, "Guys, don't use the radio to talk to me. Some of our signals are being picked up and are being deciphered. It will be awhile before they realize we are speaking three different languages, but I'm going to play it safe until the invasion is over." Ahrganot actually received a message back once again in the form of emotions. He couldn't tell whether it was from Etah or Tholker. "What's the status of Alpha Point?" "Nothing unusual though there's explosions just over the horizon," Ahrganot responded. "What did you think of my strategy?" a voice said which was most likely Etah's. "Cripple the Thermite faction's economy. They are the aggressors and the swiftest way to end this without being noticed is to sabotage them silently; we shouldn't furthur involve the Shield faction. I'll head over to the frontlines to sabotage the tanks." Ahrganot began to prance about, preaching about the evils of war and how the Shield Faction should not fight back. He purposely did this so that the war would not escalate on the non-violent side, and it actually worked somewhat to a degree. Occasionally a tomato was thrown at him and some of even threw a few vulgar insults, but Ahrganot made his way to where the tanks were laying siege very discretely nonetheless. Eteno Category:Projects